The Apple of my Eye
by yogamat
Summary: Bella saw something rare in Edward, but was too afraid to reach out to him. Edward was a player and had girls coming from every angle, but secretly he wished to belong to Bella. Will the two of them find love, or will obstacles break them?
1. Chapter 1

I watched him from across the cafeteria and sighed. There he was, the boy I had been obsessed with since he first moved here, blatantly swapping tongues with a newly acquired hooch from our school. And I'd bet if someone asked him right now what her name was, he wouldn't be able to answer. He is such a player, and everyone knows that, yet all the girls' line up to date him anyways. Everyone loves him. And I had to admit, so did I. Not in the stalker I-collect-his-used-tissues sort of way, but in an I-admire-his-complete-perfectness sort of way. I truly did, along with the rest of the female population at Brookfield High School, although I'd never tell him this.

"Bella? Bella! What are you looking at?!" Alice hissed, momentarily snapping me out of my daze. She peered in my direction with her critical eyes.

"Oh, Edward sucking face with Lauren? Ugh, he is such a pig!" she yelled, gaining us a few stares from the surrounding tables.

She scrunched up a chocolate bar wrapper with her tiny hands, stood up, and whipped it at the direction of my gaze. An audible 'thump' was heard when the wrapper bounced off a glint of copper hair.

"Edward Cullen, save your tongue swapping for the movie theatres, why don't you? Some of us are actually trying to swallow down our lunches!" She shouted at him, seemingly commanding the attention of the entire cafeteria.

By this point, the whole room had gone quiet, waiting for a response from the Greek God himself. Edward looked up and grinned at Alice sheepishly.

"Oops, sorry, instinct got the better of me!" He laughed and disentangled himself from the girl-Lauren's clutch, then proceeded to eat his lunch normally, as if nothing had happened. Lauren smiled from ear to ear, obviously pleased with attracting so much attention.

"Ew, what does Edward _see_ in that slut?" Alice seethed.

I sighed. "What every guy sees, Alice, blond hair and big boobs."

"Sometimes he can be such a caveman!" she said, her face scrunched up in frustration.

"I mean I love him and all, but I'd rather not watch my cousin make out while I'm eating! I totally just lost my appetite," Alice announced, throwing her pita wrap onto her tray. I giggled, and she proceeded to tell me about her latest shopping trip to the mall.

The beautiful boy Edward is my best friend's cousin, along with his other brother Emmett. You'd think that the three of them are blood related, what with them being so close to each other, but the truth is Edward and Emmett are only related to Alice through adoption. Alice's aunt and uncle had adopted the two boys when they were still toddlers, and moved them to Phoenix to be closer to family when they started high school. So Alice, Edward, and Emmett had lived together in Alice's upscale mansion for 3 years.

Though the three Cullens weren't blood related, they were all certainly attractive, all seemingly hand-picking traits straight from the gene pool. Alice Cullen was petite and lithe, with a height of 4'11 and the frame of a child. But despite her obvious height difference, she was absolutely stunning, with a pale smooth complexion and a gorgeous, innocent face. She had large, sparkling blue eyes and jet black hair cut short and spiky.

Emmett Cullen, the largest of the three, was built much differently. He was very tall, a height of about 6'3, with a large, bulky, muscular frame. People were often first scared of Emmett, but his infectious laughter and his happy personality quickly dispelled any negative thoughts of him. He had brown curly hair and deep, dark brown eyes, and was very attractive.

And then there was Edward. What can I say about Edward? He was utterly, heartbreakingly beautiful. He had a long, lean, muscular frame, standing at about 6'1, with a smooth, cutout magazine model face. He had shimmering emerald eyes, and his messy hair was a peculiar shade of bronze, or copper tinted brown. With all these features, he was easily the most beautiful boy in school, heck, the most beautiful boy in the _city_.

The bell rang then, signaling the end of the lunch period, and slowly the students started trickling towards the exit. Me and Alice followed suit towards our last period, English, which we had together. Just then a large pair of hands lifted me up off the ground and whirled me around, before crushing me into a huge bear hug.

"Emmett!" I choked out, barely able to breathe.

"Put me DOWN!" I shouted. I heard his familiar chuckling and he released me from his death grip.

"Gosh Bella, nice to see you too! Way to greet your big brother!" he said while pretending to look offended.

Since Emmett moved in with Alice I had referred to him as my 'older brother', seeing as me and Alice were best friends and in a lot of ways like sisters.

"Maybe if you hadn't suffocated me for so long, I would've had a better reply!" I answered back, while playfully punching him in the shoulder. He laughed and proceeded to tickle me in my torso.

"Hey Emmett, that's called physical abuse, you lug," said a familiar, smooth, velvet voice.

I turned around and my cheeks immediately grew hot when I met Edwards eyes.

"Bella doesn't mind, don't ya, Bella?" Emmett asked while ruffling my hair.

"By the way Eddie, where were you during practice? Coach Lawson was ready to bust a vein!"

"He was busy sucking face with Lauren Mallory during lunch," Alice chimed in. "Honestly Edward, can your standards _get_ any lower?" asked Alice in a disgusted voice.

"Dude, Lauren Mallory?! Are you nuts?! That girls a total-"

"HEY!" shouted a loud, booming voice. The four of us turned around to see the principal staring us down. "Get to class, now!"

I looked around to see the hallway was empty. Alice shrugged. "Okay, see you later, then, Emmett!" I called out to him. He smiled and waved. Then I turned, but before catching Edward giving me a look that I couldn't read. It was somewhere between confusion and disappointment. I quickly cast my eyes down and continued walking with Alice, before Edward could see the familiar red creeping onto my cheeks.

**EPOV**

I watched from a distance as Alice and Bella got up and walked towards their class. Trying to be as inconspicuous as I could, I paused for a while, letting other students ahead of me, so that it wouldn't look as if I was following them.

"Oh Edward," Lauren purred, coming up from behind me and stroking my arm.

"Wanna skip second and have a replay of our lunch time?" she smiled, clutching onto my shoulder.

I brushed her off quickly. "I don't think so, see you later." She gave me a pout before I turned around swiftly and headed for the exit.

I was more than a little embarrassed about what happened during lunchtime. It usually didn't happen that way at all! I was just sitting with the guys, eating my lunch, skipping basketball practice since my legs were already so sore. Then a blond chick just swooped down and locked her lips with mine, and at first I was so confused, I just went along with it. Then I felt something pelt against my head and as I put my head up, I met the disgusted eyes of my cousin. I knew who was sitting beside her, Bella, and I was too horrified to even look her way. To her, I probably looked like some womanizing man whore.

Just then, I heard a familiar laugh, one I've been hearing almost every day since I've moved here.

"Emmett! Put me DOWN!" shouted Bella.

I could recognize her voice anywhere. I turned the hall to see Emmett and Bella in a ferocious hug. For a quick second, a rage of jealousy hit me like a tidal wave. _Why did he get to hug Bella like that? Why did she open up to him and not to me? Why for all this time did Bella act as if I didn't exist?_

And then, as fast as the wave came, it subsided. _She doesn't talk to you cause you don't deserve to be talked to_, I thought to myself.

"Gosh Bella, nice to see you too! Way to greet your big brother!" said Emmett.

I always hated when Emmett called Bella our sister. She was our cousin's friend and nothing more to me, despite my efforts. But relationships came so naturally to Emmett, and in time Bella and he had forged a tight sibling bond.

"Maybe if you hadn't suffocated me for so long, I would've had a better reply!" she shouted at Emmett.

She giggled when he poked her torso, and he continued to tickle her as she squirmed and tried to get away. For a minute I couldn't do anything but stare, she was so pretty. Her long brown hair was swaying and her carefree laugh was echoing down the now-empty hallway, her little body was struggling from Emmett's grasp. I came to my senses and called from behind him, hoping to get her attention.

"Hey Emmett, that's called physical abuse, you lug," I said, and she turned towards me.

For a minute her face was unreadable, but then she quickly cast her eyes downward, and I immediately felt foolish for interrupting them.

"Bella doesn't mind, don't ya, Bella?" Emmett asked as he ruffled her hair. Oh, how I wish I could run my hands through her hair, what I've been wanting to do since the day I moved into this town.

"By the way Eddie, where were you during practice? Coach Lawson was ready to bust a vein!"

Emmett's question snapped me back to reality, but before I could answer, Alice piped up, "he was busy sucking face with Lauren Mallory during lunch! Honestly Edward, can your standards _get_ any lower?"

I was embarrassed as I watched their facial expressions change, from confusion to disgust. I saved Bella's for last. She looked absolutely mortified. A wave of shame hit me, and I immediately regretted my shameless lunchtime PDA.

Principal Marlot came up from behind Emmett, but he was completely oblivious.

"Dude, Lauren Mallory?! Are you nuts?! That girls a total-"

"**HEY**!" the principal interrupted. Bella jumped with surprise and immediately straightened her posture.

"Get to class, now!" said the booming voice.

Alice and Bella looked around, and took a few steps towards their last period class. Just then, I heard a soft voice call out, "okay, see you later then," and for a minute I was filled with hope. _Say my name, say my name, say my name_, I thought to myself, "Emmett!" My hope turned to despair and I looked her into her brown eyes. She met my gaze and her face for a second was blank. I was hoping she would call out to me too, or at the very least smile, but her expression turned mortified once again and she turned around and walked away.

_She hates you_, I thought to myself. _Get it together Cullen, you don't deserve her attention._

I sighed, and continued on my way to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

The next morning I awoke, panicked, as I realized I forgot to set my alarm from the night before. I looked at my clock and it read _8:06. _

_Great,_ I thought to myself. _20 minutes to get to your next class, the only class I have with Edward._

I got up quickly and washed my face, brushed my teeth, and barely combed out my messy hair. I threw it into a sloppy pony tail and went to my closet to pick out my clothes. In my haste I threw on a pair of old tight jeans and a white tank top, barely looking in the mirror. Since it was too late to make myself breakfast I grabbed a granola bar from my cupboard and then sprinted to my truck.

By the time my truck got to school the bell had already rang, and first period had already started. I went to the office to grab a late slip, and then sprinted the opposite way to Biology II. I threw the door open, and immediately the whole class turned towards me. My face grew hot as I walked to Mr. Banner and handed him my late slip. He was doing some other paperwork, so I was forced to wait by his desk in front of the whole class, standing. I was mortified and I peeked at Edward's desk, to the far right. He was starting intently at Mike Newton, although his expression was frustrated, maybe angry.

I looked towards my seat, and I met eyes with my friend, Jacob Black. He winked at me, and then mouthed the words, _'nice hair'_.

I rolled my eyes at him and then flipped him the bird, and he shook silently with laughter. By then, Mr. Banner signed my slip and I went to go sit beside Jacob. I punched him on the shoulder playfully.

"Excuse me Jacob? What about my hair?" I said, with a slight smile.

He smirked. "Oh, nothing, just that it's.. well.. a little out there, don't you think?"

"Shut up," I said, smiling. "I woke up late today, cut me some slack."

He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I didn't say it wasn't beautiful, Bella. I didn't say I didn't like it."

My face grew hot and I blushed. I looked around the classroom to see that everyone was staring at us. Our exchange was probably louder than I thought. I looked at Edward, and his eyes were narrowed at Jacob.

Mr. Banner continued on with his lesson, and my stomach started rumbling. I unwrapped my granola bar and started chewing silently, waiting for the class to finish.

**EPOV**

I sat in my desk in Biology II and waited patiently for the lesson to start. The bell had already rang, and most of the students were already here, except for a few students who usually skipped first period, and Bella. It was unusual for Bella to be late, and I wondered intently about where she was at the moment.

Just then the door swung open and there she was. Her cheeks were flushed, probably from running to avoid being late. When she realized the whole class was staring at her, she turned an even brighter shade of red, bit her lip, and walked quickly to Mr. Banner.

_She's so adorable when she's nervous,_ I thought to myself. I heard a low cough from behind me, and I turned to see Erick Yorkie, Mike Newton, and Tyler Crowley communicating silently. The three of them were raising their eyebrows slightly, puckering and licking their lips, all while motioning towards Bella. My anger immediately flared and I clenched my fists, hoping to contain my growl in the silent classroom.

It was easy to see the appeal Bella held for most of the boys in the school. She was wearing tight faded jeans that clung to her hips, accentuating her curves, and a tight white tank top that was short enough to expose the pale flesh of her belly. Though it was evident she had just woken up, with her makeup-less face and her silky dark hair in a messy ponytail at the top of her head, she was absolutely stunning.

And what's more, she was completely unaware of her beauty. She wasn't like other girls in the school, who flaunted their bodies and tried hard to appeal to boys. It all came naturally to Bella, who seemed completely oblivious to the many stares she was hosting.

Bella was standing at the front of the classroom beside Mr. Banner's desk, waiting patiently for his attention. She was looking towards her seat with a slight smile, when all of a sudden she stuck her middle finger up and quietly laughed. I turned towards the direction of her gaze and saw that her and Jacob Black were communicating with each other.

Mr. Banner signed her slip and she walked towards Jacob, swaying her hips and capturing the gaze of all the boys in the process.

She sat beside Jacob and continued their silent conversation, while I strained my ears to listen.

"Excuse me Jacob? What about my hair?" She whispered, though it was loud enough for the class to hear.

He smirked and whispered back, "Oh, nothing, just that it's.. well.. a little out there, don't you think?"

"Shut up, I woke up late today, cut me some slack." She answered back.

He then leaned forward and whispered something into her ear, which made her cast her eyes down and blush. I had the urge to punch Jacob Black in the face.

_How dare he make Bella feel uncomfortable?_ I thought to myself.

She glanced around the classroom and realized that people heard her conversation, her expression turned mortified. She slid lower into her seat while staring intently at the lesson Mr. Banner was teaching.

I also turned my attention to Mr. Banner, hoping to catch some of the lesson I missed while studying Bella. About 40 minutes into the lesson, I heard a quiet rustling of plastic. I turned to my left to see Bella chewing on a granola bar, evidently her breakfast. I felt something stir inside me as I watched her delicate fingers push down the plastic while she bit into the bar.

_She's adorable. She's sweet and caring and innocent. And for all the time I've known her, I think I've been in love with her._

to all those readers on fanfic land,

**REVIEWS MAKE ME FEEL SPECIAL!**

good or bad, any comment is appreciated (:

thanks a bunches,

- _yogamat_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Short chapter, a little bit of writing while I fight with my boyfriend. Ha ha, thought I'd share a personal fact. But anyways, the next few chapters will be interesting, but I promise, drama will ensue. And as always, don't forget to REVIEW! :)**

Thinking about my new found discovery all day, I formulated a plan. For 3 years, I've looked at Bella in a certain way. I thought of her as ... _unreachable_. But no woman is unreachable, especially for Edward Cullen.

I knew the effect I had on women, especially when I kicked up my dazzle a notch. Never have I pursued a woman who didn't oblige, except for a few strays-but those were still my early days of woman-hunting.

And I had a head start; Bella was my cousin's best friend. I already knew countless random facts about her that I could use to my advantage. She reads classic novels, her favorite movie is When Harry Met Sally, she cooks dinner for her family every night, and she has a thing for Romeo (hold the Juliet).

I could somehow reach Bella, I had to. Because now, wasn't just another random conquest. This is to win the heart of a girl who already captured _mine_. This time around, I'd have to be really careful.

The lunch bell rang, and I sprang up from my desk, accidentally elbowing a boy in the face.

"Sorry man," I muttered, as I raced towards the cafeteria.

I stopped at the entrance and looked around the lunchroom for a familiar set of deep brown eyes. I finally spotted Bella, sitting next to Alice. Their table consisted of Emmett, his girlfriend Rosalie, and Alice's boyfriend Jasper. I internally cringed. I knew Jasper sitting at the table would be a complication, since Alice presumably told Jasper countless stories about my female conquests in the past.

Jasper and Bella were very good friends, for longer than Alice even knew Bella. For a long time I had a feeling Jasper was attracted to Bella, but in sophomore year, Alice and Jasper decided to start a relationship.

While Alice held her tongue about my love life with Bella, I wasn't so sure Jasper would do the same. I always caught him giving me glares in the locker room while I bragged to the other basketball teammates about my expertise with the ladies.

_I can't let this trump me_, I thought to myself. _Bella has to notice me, I need to show her I care about her_.

I walked towards the table self-consciously, and this surprised me. Never have I been so nervous to sit at a lunch table before. Maybe it was because in the past, I always knew what to expect. Maybe it was because I would've always been welcomed.

I reached their table and caught eyes with Emmett, my loyal brother. I sighed in relief.

"Hey, what's up, my man Eddie?" Emmett said, extending his fist. I extended my fist in return and pounded.

"Nothing much… Hey, mind if I sit here today?" I asked, while eyeing the seat next to Bella.

"Go ahead man, the seats are up for grabs," said Emmett, smiling.

Oh Emmett, my loyal brother, who incidentally could be my greatest ally in winning Bella's heart. Not only was he Bella's _'older brother'_ and confidante, but he was my older brother too, and would spill any significant details if I asked.

I smiled and took a seat next to Bella, turning to face her.

"Hello Bella, how are you doing today?" I asked sweetly, playing my gentlemen card.

I watched her facial expressions for any sign of swooning. To my disappointment, she only looked confused at first, and then she turned her head abruptly to her food on the table. I heard a snort of laughter from Rosalie.

"I'm fine, Edward, and you?" She asked me as she looked down and picked at her salad with a fork.

"Oh, just fine..." I replied. My plan to dazzle her was certainly not working.

Before I could capture Bella's attention, Alice interrupted and piped up,

"So what's with you sitting here today, Edward? Is your slutty fan club on vacation or something?" I shot a glare at Alice as Rosalie snorted in laughter again, while Jasper smirked at me.

"Actually Alice, I thought maybe I'd like to spend lunch with my family, and they would like the same. But I guess I was wrong," I said icily.

"Oh Edward, don't get your panties in a bunch, I was just kidding! Of course we'd like it if you sat with us, wouldn't we Emmett?" Alice chirped.

"Of course... Yea… Sure… What? Oh, yeah man, lunchtime, sure." Emmett said distractedly, while keeping his eyes focused on Rosalie.

I almost gagged in disgust. Emmett was like a lovesick puppy when it came to Rosalie. Whenever she's around, Emmett all but jumps her. Most of the time all he can talk about is Rosalie. They had been dating for 3 years, ever since we moved to Phoenix, courtesy of Bella.

And if it hadn't been for Bella, Alice and Jasper would never have gotten together. She pretty much played match maker, but when it came to her own love life, I wasn't too sure of the details. Sure, plenty of guys thought she was attractive. I've heard enough around the school to know she was in the top 10 for junior girls, along with Alice and Rosalie.

_But did she date? Was she interested in anyone?_ It occurred to me then that she might even have a boyfriend that I didn't know about.

_No_, I thought to myself. _Alice would have mentioned it to me_. I thought now was the best time to find out the answers to my many questions.

"So, Bella," I started out, turning on my charm. "I was wondering, do you-"

"Hey there, sexy," A voice purred from behind me.

I turned around to see Jessica Stanley advancing towards me. She reached my table and placed her arms on my shoulders and lowered her body, giving me a clear view of her breasts.

"You didn't think I'd forget about our lunch date, did you?" she said seductively, licking her lips.

_Crap! I promised Jessica a lunch date yesterday after school!_ I turned towards the lunch table and caught the glares of Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I turned towards Bella, and she looked scared. I had to fix this somehow. I had to get Jessica out of here.

"Jessica, I-"

"I think I'll go to the washroom," said Bella, as she threw down her fork and stood up. She pushed back her chair and walked swiftly away.

"Bella, wait!" called Rosalie, as she jumped out of Emmett's arms and ran after Bella.

"Let's go, Edward," Jessica said, grabbing my arm with surprising force and towing me away from the table.

I watched helplessly as Bella and Rosalie exited the cafeteria, walking farther and farther away from my grasp.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay, so I was totally on a roll, I managed to write out another chapter. It wasn't what I expected, but hey, as long as it works, right? Review, tell me what you think, good or bad, I can handle it ;)  
**

**BPOV**

_What the fuck was that?!_ I thought to myself, as I practically sprinted to the washroom. _What the hell was wrong with Edward, letting himself get caught up in those sluts? And why did I care so much, anyways? So what if he was good looking?_

I rammed into the washroom door and slid down to the floor, resting my head on a cool metal sink. About a minute later Rosalie burst into the washroom and plopped down beside me, taking my face and placing it on her shoulder.

"Don't cry Bella, don't cry," she murmured into my hair.

Rosalie was the only one who knew of my infatuation for Edward, or her boyfriend's brother, if you looked at it from her perspective. At first she agreed with me, but as the years passed she came to loathe Edward, who was nothing like her sweet, loving, teddy-bear of a boyfriend.

Rosalie and Jasper had been my friends since I was in pre-school. They used to live right next door to me, but when we turned 14 and were about to start high school, they moved farther into the city, and away from our comfy neighborhood.

It was then I became amazingly close with Alice, who lived 2 streets down from me. Though Rosalie, Jasper, and I remained close through high school, me and Alice forged a bond that could only be compared to a sisterhood.

I lifted my head and wiped moisture from my face. I hadn't realized I was crying. _Crying over a guy who doesn't know you exist_, I thought. _Pathetic_.

"Look at me Rosalie," I said. "I'm sitting on the washroom floor crying over a man whore who doesn't know I'm alive. Can I get more pathetic?" I said, trying to lighten the mood by smiling.

Apparently my attempt at humor was lost, because she looked at me with sad, hard eyes.

"Bella, I don't understand why you get so frustrated over him anyways. He's a stupid jerk, and even Alice, his own cousin thinks so. Emmett is too sweet to say it, but he thinks about it all the time, I can tell." She watched for my reaction, and when I didn't disagree, she smiled a little and continued.

"And _you,_ my little Bella," she said while poking my nose, "are a beautiful, smart, funny, caring girl, who doesn't need a stupid man whore like Edward anyways."

"I know your right, Rose, he's a jerk, I know... But still, I can't help but get this feeling from him... that there's something more, you know?" I looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"Bella," Rosalie started, anger flashing in her icy blue eyes. "He is a womanizing slut, who's only intention is to get in a girl's pants. He does things, convinces girls of his honesty, only to break their hearts in the process. He's a total waste of time, and space, and valuable air. He cheats on his girlfriends and and disregards their feelings, he isn't decent in the least! He's a stupid jerk, Bella, a stupid, selfish jerk."

I watched Rosalie rant about Edward and knew she was referring to her father as well. Jasper and Rosalie, fraternal twins, were raised with a philandering father. Rose told me about her childhood, about how her mom would cry and cry over how her Dad cheated on her, and eventually, her mother turned to alcohol to ease the pain of a broken heart.

Day in and day out, Rosalie and Jasper came home to either an empty house, or a drunk mother. Their father was never home, always out and about with 'tramps,' as Rosalie called them. Eventually their father left them, and their mom was too sick to care for them. They moved in with their aunt when they were 14, and have lived with her ever since.

I turned to Rosalie to see tears streaming from her eyes. I hugged her and stroked her back, knowing fully well she was now thinking about her mother.

"I don't ever want Edward doing to you what my dad did to my mom, Bella," she whispered so softly, I almost couldn't hear it.

"He won't, Rose, I promise he won't," I said while I comforted her.

As I hugged Rosalie, I realized the burden it must have been to have that kind of childhood. It must have been so hard to ever put trust in a relationship again, and I was so glad someone as amazing as Rose found such a wonderful lover in Emmett. Same goes for Jasper and Alice.

_She's right_, I thought. _Edward really is a jerk_. Right then, I opened my eyes to all the evidence pointing against him that I refused to see before. He cheated, lied, and disregarded people's feelings. Those poor girls didn't deserve what they received, and I sure as hell wasn't going to let Edward Cullen's good looks get to me, like they had so many times in the past.

"Bells?" Rosalie asked, sniffling.

"Uh huh, Rose?"

"If anyone walked in here, they'd either think we were lesbians or completely stoned," she said seriously.

I laughed and she joined in my laughter, and I was glad our sad moment was over.

"Let's get the hell out of here," I said as she took my hand and I helped her up off the floor.

We got up and checked our reflections in the mirror. We reapplied our now-smudged eyeliner and mascara to our eyes, and I combed out my hair with my fingers as Rosalie tied her long, blond curls into a ponytail.

Once we were satisfied, we linked arms and walked with confidence towards the cafeteria, towards our friends.

**EPOV**

I sat down at the very edge of my seat, sighing impatiently as Jessica straddled me and kissed my neck. Apparently she thought this was a sigh of contentment, because she began to moan and kiss my neck harder. I looked around as I saw stares of envy from guys who wished it was their lap this girl was straddling.

_Be my guest_, I thought to myself, as I tried to break free from Jessica's iron grasp.

I looked to the doors then, to see Bella and Rosalie walking hand in hand towards to their table. They looked happy and were laughing care-freely. Many heads turned as they passed, seeing as they were both, well, breathtaking. Their confidence in the way they walked was just icing on the cake.

Acting on my impulse, I locked eyes on them.

"Bella!" I called out; gaining everyone's attention except from the girl I was calling out for. I knew she had heard me, and I realized how stupid I must've looked trying to get her attention while another girl was sucking on my neck. I watched as she first turned her head to Rosalie, and then looked at me in a way I had never expected.

She locked eyes with me, for 3 seconds or an hour I couldn't be sure, but her expression shocked me. She looked at me, no, _glared_ at me would be the better description, with such an intense hatred that it took all my strength not to look away and run.

She then looked at Jessica, shook her head slightly, and then turned back to Rosalie. They talked with each other for a bit, and then actively started giggling and laughing while heading to their original lunch table.

My eyes followed her through the cafeteria, as she sat down in her original seat and continued to finish off her salad. To say I was confused was an understatement_. What the hell was that look for?_ I thought. The bell then rang, cutting my contemplating short, as I stood up, shook off Jessica, and stalked towards my last period class.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Very short chapter, kind of pointless, really, but I owed you guys an update :) Thanks for the reviews, and as to the changes with the plot... In truth, I have no idea what's going on with this story either! This is my first fanfic, sorry if it's confusing or well.. not very good. Just bear with me, I promise I have more ideas in store!**

EPOV

This week, Bella Swan paid more attention to me then she ever has in the last 3 years. Unfortunately, this wasn't the type of attention I had been aiming for.

It seemed any movement I made was critically examined by her narrowed eyes, and when I turned to face her, she glared right at me like she could see right through me.

Staring at her hateful brown eyes made me feel as if I was naked; she could see every detail of me and judge, see past all the lies and masks and see me for my pathetic self.

"Dude, what, did you stab Bella with a pencil during Biology or something?" Emmett whispered to me as we entered the cafeteria.

He noticed as soon as we walked in together the glare Bella shot at me.

"Um, no. Why?" I asked, feigning ignorance.

I was surprised when Emmett pointed towards Bella and look almost as confused as I felt. I was positive Bella had spilled to him whatever it was about me that was bothering her.

"Well, whatever you did to her, Edward, fix it, she's scaring the hell out of me!" he said, and with that, turned and jogged over straight into Rosalie's open arms.

I sighed. Emmett had no idea, but he was one of the luckiest guys in the world. He had real, genuine friends, who loved him for who he was, flaws and all. He had a girlfriend who he adored, and who seemed to reciprocate those same feelings. And he found all these things without ever being anyone but who he was.

I turned towards my usual table, which consisted of the rest of the basketball team minus Jasper and Emmett, and the overly excited cheer leading squad.

"Hey, guys," I said glumly, as I sat down beside a rather large-chested redhead.

I plastered a smile on my face and ate my lunch, laughed at told jokes, and flirted with various girls, all while thinking of the deep, brown, hateful eyes, which I could never seem to erase from my mind.

BPOV

I sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria, feigning interest as Alice told me a story about a shopping trip she took the day before.

The week had slowly trickled by, day by day, and finally, it was Friday. Usually, on Fridays, Alice, Rosalie, and I would sleep at Alice's house and take an early morning to afternoon shopping trip Saturday.

But the day before, Alice informed us she would be gone most of Friday, and so Rosalie proceeded to make plans with Emmett for the weekend, while I pretended I had a million other things to do so Rosalie and Alice wouldn't feel too guilty about leaving me plan-less.

"Why don't you go on a date or something? Guys ask you out like daily, don't they Bells?" I remember Alice asking, a confused expression on her face.

I rolled my eyes at the memory. _Leave it to Alice to make date offers sound like nothing more than assigned homework._ But for a bombshell like Alice, I bet it was.

Sure, guys asked me out on occasion, but I never took any interest, especially when they didn't look anything like Edward Cullen.

As if on cue, Edward and Emmett walked into the cafeteria together, smiling. I noticed Rosalie watching me, so I shot a glare at Edward.

For Rosalie's sake, I had pretty much glared a hole right through Edward for the past week. I promised Rosalie I would stop my petty crush on Edward and recognize him for what he was, but it was harder than it sounded. I wanted to hate him, really I did. I wanted to be disgusted with him, I wanted to loathe him. But it was a failed attempt on my part.

So I did the second best thing. I pretended.

Emmett split from Edward and walked straight to Rosalie, and I continued to watch Edward, my eyes narrowed.

At first, he looked dazed, sort of... thoughtful.

He soon recovered, walked straight for his friends, and I watched as he flirted shamelessly with 3 cheer bimbos, without a care in the world.

_He doesn't know your alive, fat chance he'll realize you've burnt his back with glares for a week straight_, I thought wryly to myself. _I guess some things never change._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Long chapter, I think? Review please, I need some opinions :)**

BPOV

I walked over to my truck slowly, grateful that the school day was finally over.

"Hey, Bella, wait up!" A voice called out from behind me.

I turned to see none other than Mike Newton jogging towards me, a hopeful look on his face. I was almost at my truck, and parked next to it was Edward's silver Volvo.

I cursed at Mike's timing internally. Edward was also walking towards us, only a few feet away, and anything Mike said would be audible to Edward.

"Yea, Mike?" I asked, not bothering to hide my annoyance. All I really wanted to do was get home.

"Bella, if your not doing anything, I was wondering if you'd consider going out with me? I mean, we could go see a movie, maybe grab something to eat," he said, smiling.

I felt a little guilty. I mean, it's not like Mike was a bad guy. He just wasn't the guy for me.

"Sorry, Mike, I already have plans. Maybe next time?" I added the last line for his benefit, and my methods certainly worked.

"For sure, next time, no problem! See you around, Bella, and soon!" Mike said as he waved and jogged off.

I sighed and climbed into my truck, grateful that Mike wasn't so persistent. I glanced briefly to my side and saw Edward sitting in his Volvo, watching me with a peculiar look. He turned his head abruptly and sped off.

I put my keys in ignition and my truck roared to life. I pondered Edwards probing eyes as I drove home, ready to call it a day.

_oooooooooooooooo_

I arrived home and was surprised to see the cars of both my parents. Usually, around the time my school ended, I was the only one home.

Confused, I unlocked my door and walked into my house. I came into the dining room to see Charlie and Renee sitting at the dining table, both with serious looks on their faces.

"Hey honey," my mom said, as she stood up to greet me.

"Hi mom, what are you guys doing home?" I asked, suspicious.

Charlie looked at Renee for a brief moment, then turned to me with pained eyes.

"Sit down, Bells, we need to talk about something," he said in a low, gruff voice.

"Okay..." I said.

_Why were they home? What did they want to talk about?_

From the looks of things, it could only be bad.

"Honey," my mom started off, looking anxious.

"Bella, sweetie, your father and I have come to a decision to-"

Renee was interrupted by a loud cough from my dad. She shot an annoyed look at Charlie, then continued.

"Bella, I'm leaving." she said.

I looked to her and to Charlie and back and forth, looking for a meaning in the words she had just spoken. She looked torn, but determined, and my Dad looked pained.

"Where- where are we going, Mom?" I asked, the confusion probably evident on my face.

"Your not going anywhere, sweetie, it's only me who's leaving." She said in a quiet voice.

For a minute, I thought it was just a huge joke. _My mom leaving our family, yeah right!_ Then I watched my Dad and saw a wet tear slide down from his right eye, and the realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

"Your leaving us, Mom?" I whispered, afraid of the answer.

"Bella, sweetheart, I can't be here anymore. I love you honey, with all my heart, but I can't stay with you and your father. I have to... I have to get out," she said.

She was probably hoping her explanation would clear things up for me, but all I could feel was the sting of rejection from her words.

"W-When?" I whispered again, my voice thick and low.

"Renee's going tomorrow morning, Bells," Charlie said. His voice cracked at the word morning, and I held back a sob that was forming in my throat.

I turned towards my Mom and saw tears streaming down her face, while she watched me with a frightened expression.

_Why should she be scared, or sad? She was the one leaving us! She was the one leaving our family that we built! And all those times she told me she loved me?_

"It's a different man, isn't it Mom?" I asked, accusation dripping from my voice.

Truthfully, I had no idea where the question came from, but it popped up as I thought of Rosalie and Jasper's family.

Renee winced, and I knew I hit a tender spot.

"Sometimes, baby," she started, looking down at her fingernails,

"Sometimes couples fall out of love. Love is a rare thing, Bella, so when we find it, we can't walk away from it, we just can't," she looked up at me with sad eyes.

"So your saying your leaving me and Dad for _love_? For love of a different _man_? So what does that mean, Mom, that you don't _love_ us?! That you don't love ME?!" I shouted at her, standing up.

"No, Bella!" she shouted back, her face full of pain. She was openly crying now, and it was hard for her to talk with the sobs racking her body.

"I love you more than _anything_, Bella! Believe me when I say that, Bella, you are the most important thing in my world!" She shouted, and reached out to me with her hand.

"Right, Mom, and that's why your leaving us!" I yelled, backing away from her outreached arm.

"Bella, wait!" Charlie called, pain in his voice.

"Hear your mother out, baby," he said.

It was clear my father still loved my mom, and it hurt to realize she wasn't only hurting me, but hurting Charlie, such a wonderful and kind person.

"I'm-I'm going out," I said, feeling for my car keys behind me on the table, but failing to find them.

"Wait!" Renee shouted, following me.

Before she caught up to me, I opened the front door and ran out into the street, and sprinted away, unaware of my destination.

I ran for a long time, not knowing where I was headed, and I ended up at the neighborhood park. I sat on the swing openly crying, trying to sort out what just happened.

_My mom is leaving us for a different man._

_My dad still loves her_.

_She doesn't love him back._

_Renee cheated on Charlie?_

_How did I not see this coming?_

_My best friend doesn't want to be a part of my life._

_What went wrong, why wasn't she happy?_

_She's leaving tomorrow morning_.

_I never want to go home._

My thoughts were bouncing back and forth, and I started to worry about what I would do if I was alone.

I needed Alice.

Thankful I had my cell phone in my pocket, I dialed Alice's cell and hoped she hadn't already left for wherever she was headed.

The call went straight to voice mail, so I tried her house phone. No answer.

While walking towards Alice's house, I tried calling Rosalie's cell and house phone repeatedly, only to get her voice mail. It seemed everyone had a life, plans, all except me.

I finally got to Alice's gigantic house and walked up the marble steps. I rang the doorbell and waited, expecting no answer.

A sleepy looking Edward opened the door, in pajama pants and a white t-shirt, then looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bella?" he asked, looking astonished.

I realized I probably looked like a complete wreck, I didn't even bother to consider this before coming to Alice's.

"Where's Alice?" I asked.

My voice came out strained and hoarse, and I cringed at the sound.

"She's at a convention with her parents in Seattle. She won't be home for a while... Are you alright?" he said gently, his face etched with concern.

"I-I think I'll wait for her," I said, as I walked to the first step of the walkway and sat down.

"Bella," he said in a deep voice.

I turned and saw him gesturing to the wide open door.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come wait inside."

I watched his face, looking for any sign of an ulterior motive. Edward Cullen was known to be tricky when it came to girls. But as I looked at him, I saw nothing but sincerity, and I reluctantly walked into the house.

I made my way over to the spacious living room, sitting on the large couch. I tucked my legs under me and buried my face in my arms, hoping Alice would show up soon.

I looked up at the sound of footsteps, and saw Edward approaching me, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. He held out the mug and I took it from, smiling tentatively.

I took small sips, savoring the taste, as he thought of where to sit. He looked reluctant to sit near me, and he settled on the couch, fitting two bodies in between us.

"Bella, are you alright?" He asked, his emerald eyes watching my reaction.

I didn't trust my voice so I simply nodded, but he didn't look convinced.

"If you need to talk, Bella, I promise I'll listen," he said, looking earnest.

I was about to reply, saying I was fine, when a sob escaped me, and I found myself crying and wailing, unable to talk.

In a flash I felt Edwards muscular arms around me, holding me to his chest. At first I tried to resist, to shake off his arms, but he wouldn't budge, so I held on to him and let the sobs take over my body.

I found myself telling him about what happened, my car ride home, my confusion, the talk I had with Renee and Charlie, how I felt, and my accusations and my fears. He didn't say anything to any of this, he just held me to his chest and rocked me back and forth.

"I want to _h-h-hate_ her, E-E-Edward, I want to h-hate her for _l-leaving_ us, and cheating o-on my Dad, but I c-can't, I l-love her too m-mu-uch," I said as I sobbed, stuttering and staining his shirt in the process.

"W-why wasn't she happy w-with us? W-w-with Charlie? With m-me? What did I _do_? W-why didn't she tell me s-s-sooner? I thought we told each other _e-e-everything_!" I cried.

He held on to me tighter and stayed silent, probably thinking to himself he was holding onto a nut case.

Eventually my sobs died down, and I was able to breathe nose again. He released his grip on me, looked me in the eyes, and then stood up and walked gracefully to the kitchen.

I listened as he fixed something up in the kitchen, opening cupboards and the fridge. He then dialed a number on the phone. 

_Probably a mental ward for the weirdo in his living room,_ I thought to myself.

"Hello, Krista?" he said quietly.

I winced. It was one of his many girlfriends.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't think I can make our date tonight," he said.

"No, I'm fine, yes. Something just... came up. I'm sorry. Sure, next time sounds great. Ok, bye."

He hung up the phone, and I heard more rustling from the kitchen. Then footsteps approaching towards the living room.

He came back carrying a tray of assorted foods; mini tuna sandwiches, fruit platters, cheese and crackers, a few pudding cups, and two bottles of water.

He set down the tray on the coffee table in front of me, then sat down on the couch, once again leaving the space of two bodies in between us.

"I didn't know what you wanted, so... I came back with a few choices," he said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Thanks, Edward," I said quietly, looking down.

He reached for a mini sandwich and I followed in suit, chewing and swallowing gratefully. I didn't realize I was hungry, but suddenly all the food looked delicious.

"You didn't have to break your date, Edward," I said, feeling guilty.

He was babysitting me instead of going out on his date.

"I can go home if you want, I didn't mean to be a burden." I looked at him and he was watching me with an unreadable expression.

"It's no problem, really Bella, stay," he said.

I blushed as he watched my face intently. I looked down and played with my fingers.

"I'm-I'm sorry," I whispered.

He didn't say anything for quite some time, and I was beginning feel afraid.

_He's mad he had to waste a perfectly good Friday sitting here with you._

"Don't be sorry, Bella, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else," he said quietly.

I looked up and he smiled a tiny smile, sending my heart fluttering.

He turned on the TV and we watched while eating in silence. I was wondering what he meant by what he said, but I decided to process this later. I was focusing on watching the television, focusing on anything but my Mom.

The front door clicked open, and I heard sets of footsteps and Alice's voice.

"Red is cute, I guess, but a yellow Porsche is way more stylish when it comes to-"

She stopped mid-sentence as she saw me sitting on the couch.

"Bella? What _happened_ to you? You look like hell!" she exclaimed, grabbing me by the arms.

I winced. Did I really look so horrible?

"Nothing, Alice, just..." I trailed off, not wanting think about my parents.

"Bella?" she said less loudly, looking me in the face. "What is it, honey?"

Before I could talk I felt the tears coming from my eyes, and before I could stop it, a sob escaped from my throat. I hid my face in my hands, and I felt her strong, tiny arms embrace me.

"What's the matter, honey, are you okay? I'm here for you Bella, I'm here," she cooed as she hugged me.

She stood me up, and led me towards her bedroom, and I was glad.

I didn't need Edwards piercing green eyes watch me break to pieces once again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer (which I failed to add to my other chapters, oopsie!): Stephenie Meyer owns all!  
**

**A/N: Sorry about the long delay. My bad, it's been quite the month. But here's another chapter, not so great in my opinion, but were all different. Reviews motivate me, so review! And I'm currently working on another story, so look out for when I post it! **

EPOV

I watched as Alice ran to Bella and grabbed her by the arms, and it took all my strength to restrain myself from shouting at Alice for probably bruising Bella.

I saw Bella wince, and I immediately stood up, ready to protect her.

"Nothing, Alice, I just…" Bella said softly, her eyes downcast with emotion.

Alice instantly shot me a dark look, and then went back to interrogating Bella.

"Bella? What is it honey?"

I watched as Bella tried to talk but was interrupted by sobs escaping from her throat.

Tears sprang from her eyes, the tears I tried so hard today to make disappear. I was suddenly so hurt, seeing Bella hurt.

"What's the matter, honey, are you okay? I'm here for you Bella, I'm here," Alice cooed.

She stood Bella up and led her to the staircase, but not before shooting me another dirty look.

I sighed. Am I really so terrible that Alice thinks I would hurt Bella? Hurt Bella the angel, of all people?

I lounged on the couch for some time, mindlessly watching T.V while I thought about the beautiful girl sitting upstairs, probably crying her eyes out while holding onto my cousin.

I bet Alice is hugging her, rubbing her back, consoling her, and telling her what she desperately needs to hear. A tiny part of me was jealous of Alice, that she had an instinct to her that knew how to handle situations like those.

I cursed myself silently. All I could do while Bella spilled her heart to me was hold onto her, and then bring her snacks.

_Way to make an impression_, I thought to myself.

I was so confused at the moment, as to what I was feeling when it came to Bella. Seeing her in pain really hurt me, and I had no idea why.

Sure, I've looked at her differently from other girls all this time. She had a certain class about her, something that made a guy look at her twice, to want to get to really know her.

I was also pretty sure that I loved her, very much so. It was a feeling that made me want to protect her, to shield her from anything that might hurt her, to defend her.

And I was also aware that I cared very much about what Bella thought about me. I didn't want her to see what I was; I wanted to be someone Bella approved of.

She was one of the only girls that had an opinion I actually cared about, other than Alice and my Aunt Esme.

So, what is it that I'm feeling for Bella? Is this a family type love?

_No, definitely not_, I thought.

I certainly didn't want to kiss Alice the way I wanted to Bella.

_But Bella doesn't see me that way._

This was the first time I actually came in contact with Bella. For 3 years I've sort of observed her from a distance, and the first time I could actually make an impression, I am completely silent.

_You're an idiot_, I thought to myself.

Right now, more than ever, Bella needs a friend. More specifically, Bella needed family.

I felt a wave of sadness as I thought this through. Bella needs a brother figure, to secure her feelings when it comes to her family.

_If Bella needs a brother, then that is what she will get. I can't let my feelings for her, my maybe romantic love, get in the way of what Bella really needs_

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard Alice's voice drift through the house as she descended from the stairs.

"Of course, I'll keep an eye on her. Yes, I imagine, Renee must be in terrible shape. Okay, okay sure, I'll let her know in the morning. Okay. Have a good night, Charlie," I heard Alice say.

She descended from the stairs looking wary, sporting pink pajama pants and a large t-shirt, probably from my closet.

She approached me cautiously.

"How is she?" I asked, getting right to the point. I needed to know if she was still hurting.

"She's asleep, but she's a wreck. This is terrible, what's happening to Bella, it's just so unfair," Alice said quietly. She looked as if she was also about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Edward," she said to me, a guilty look on her face.

"What for, Alice?" I asked.

"For thinking you had something to do with Bella crying. She told me what you did for her today, I was just glad you were home and there for her when I couldn't be. " Alice said, looking sad.

I came over to her and gave her a tight hug.

"I just hate what's happening with her, it's not right. She's such an amazing person… I feel so awful, I love Bella," Alice mumbled into my shoulder.

I let go of her and sat back on the couch, feeling drained, for some odd reason.

"So what happens now?" I asked Alice.

"Well, Renee, Bella's mom, is leaving tomorrow morning. Bella told me she didn't want to watch Renee leave, but I know she'll regret not seeing her mom off. So I guess I'll wake her up tomorrow and come with her to the airport, if she needs me." Alice said solemnly.

"Oh, and she's wearing your pajamas, I wanted her to wear something loose so she was comfortable," Alice added as an afterthought.

"Is that okay?" She asked.

"Of course it is," I blurted out, a little too fast.

Alice gave me a weird look, and then stood up and started walking to the staircase.

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Night, Edward," she called out.

I listened as she opened her bedroom door and then closed it.

Bella was upstairs sleeping. I was grateful she had fell asleep, and that she was unconscious, so if only momentarily, she could escape the pain she inevitably felt.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the major delay, but CAN YOU BLAME ME? I'm not exactly rolling in reviews here, lol. But yes, here is another chapter. I took a different approach, review, if you like it or not :) **

APOV

I woke up early in the morning next to a restless Bella. All night, she had tossed and turned repeatedly, but I didn't have the heart to wake her, or to move from her side. She needed someone, and I was her best friend; I'd be there for her.

I showered and got ready for the day, although it was only still 7:30 in the morning. Renee's flight left at 10:30, and Charlie said it was best that Bella be at the airport at 9:45.

"Bella?" I said quietly, as I gently pushed her arm.

"Uhh.. Mom?" she said quietly.

I immediately felt horrible for waking her up, for bringing her back to reality.

"No, honey, it's Alice, you slept here last night, remember?" I said.

She picked up her head and looked at me with sad eyes, and I held back my forming tears.

"So it wasn't a bad dream," she whispered.

I sat on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. She really didn't deserve to be so hurt or worried, she was so good.

"I'm here, Bella," I said into her hair.

She hugged me back and we sat like that for some time.

"Bella, I know you said you didn't want to see your mom leave, and I know-"

"Your right Alice, I couldn't bear to let my mom leave without saying goodbye," she said, cutting me off.

"I just don't know if I can handle it by myself.. Will you come with me, Alice?" she asked worriedly.

"Of _course_, Bella! I'd love to come, honey," I said with enthusiasm.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into my stupid little drama episodes, Alice, I'm so-"

"Stop it, Bella. This isn't a stupid little drama episode. I love you, of course I'll come with you, I'm your best friend," I said while hugging her.

I hated it when Bella apologized to me for needing my help. She was constantly there for me, constantly reassuring me and helping me out of sticky situations, yet she never asked anything of me.

And when she did need something from me, she was either to ashamed to ask, or very very remorseful.

"Thank you, Ali," she whispered.

"Anytime, hon. It's 7:45 now, and Charlie said to be there around 9:45, so why don't you go shower and get ready?" I asked.

She got up from the bed and stretched, and it looked as if Edwards giant t-shirt was drowning her.

"Alright, but I might have to go home, I don't have any-"

"Just take anything from my closet, Bella, I'll be downstairs making breakfast," I said, getting up.

"You know where everything is, just shout my name if you need me!" I said, exiting the room.

"Thanks Alice, your the best friend I could ask for!" she called back, as I made my way downstairs.

I smiled at this. It wasn't much, but I was glad I could be there for Bella. Lord knows she needed a good friend right now.

I was directed to the living room by yummy smells wafting through the air.

I walked in to see Edward, fully clothed, holding a spatula in one hand and a plate stacked with pancakes in the other.

"Edward?" I asked, incredulous.

The only time he ever made breakfast was for himself, and it was either he planned on gaining some serious weight, or he had chosen to act selflessly and make breakfast for me and Bella.

"Morning, Alice," he said while flipping a pancake.

I noticed then, the dining table was covered in breakfast delight. Edward had made a huge amount of bacon, eggs, french toast, and now he was working the pancakes.

"Are you running a catering business or something? What's with all the food?" I asked suspiciously.

Edward had once told me food was the way to a ladies heart, and if he was pulling this act on Bella, so help me Lord he was going to be in serious trouble.

"I thought I'd make you and Bella breakfast, I know she had a rough night," he said sincerely.

I scoffed. _Edward actually caring about whether a girl had a rough night? No way. Something was up._

"Seriously Edward, what's up with this?" I asked.

I was in no mood for games.

"I'm being honest, I just wanted to make breakfast for you guys. What, did you think I drugged it so I could take Bella to bed? Get real, Alice," he replied, a little ticked.

_Since when did Edward get bothered by my accusations? Something was going on with him._

"Okay..." I said reluctantly, while I grabbed a carton of orange juice and milk from the fridge.

I proceeded to set the table, with 4 place settings, in case by some miracle Emmett just happened to wake up early.

Mom and dad were almost always never home Saturday morning, my guess was they were out golfing.

Just then, I heard the faint sounds of Bella's light footsteps sounding from upstairs.

"Wow Alice, it sure smells great down here, what's for break-"

Bella stopped mid-sentence as soon as she saw Edward flipping the pancakes.

"Oh, u-um, hi, good morning," she said, dropping her eyes to the floor.

"Hey, good morning Bella," he said smoothly, though I picked up the slight strain in his voice.

_Edward nervous? I needed to file this away for further research._

I turned to Bella and did a once-over on her attire.

She was wearing gray sweat-pant capris with a plain white tube top and white flip flops. Her pretty brown hair lay messily on her back, still damp from the shower.

Although I disapproved with her appearance at the moment, I knew it was best to let it go for now. After all, this was only the airport right?

But what if, by chance, a famous movie star came to shoot a film, like Robert Pattinson? Say he would've fell madly in love with Bella, if it wasn't for her old holey sweats? I mean come on, I wore those to sleep, for crying out loud!

Bella, noticing my obvious distaste for her outfit, let out a hearty laugh.

"Relax Alice, I know I'm not exactly Vogue material right now, but who's really going to care or take notice at the airport, right?" she asked.

Before I could tell her about my movie star vision, my stupid womanizer of a cousin Edward just had to pipe up.

"I think you look magnificent, Bella," he said, successfully turning the conversation awkward.

"I, um, thank you, Edward," she said, her cheeks flaming.

I rolled my eyes. Edwards attempts at wooing Bella were going to turn her face permanently red.

We continued to eat breakfast in awkward silence, despite failed attempts from Edward. As soon as Bella took her last bite, I sprung into action.

"Alright Edward, it was great eating breakfast with you, but we'll have to be going," I said while standing up, pulling Bella with me.

"O-okay, bye Edward!" she shouted to him as I pulled her to the front door.

"Wait!" Edward called, jogging after us.

"What is it now, Edward?" I snapped.

I was a little miffed about Edward shooting Bella these weird looks all during breakfast.

"How are you guys getting to the airport?" he asked, probably faking concern.

Shit, I thought. I guess I hadn't really planned this out as well as I thought. Jasper wasn't going to randomly show up and pick us up, I was betting.

"Were going to walk to Bella's, and from there, were going to take her truck," I said clearly.

"Why walk to Bella's when I can take you straight there?" he asked.

"Why do you want to take us?" I asked back, narrowing my eyes.

"Is it really so wrong for me to want to help out?" he huffed, walking out ahead of us.

"Come on!" he shouted from his Volvo.

Bella shot me a questioning look and I just shrugged in return.

"He's a weird one, I guess we should just go with him," I said, walking to his Volvo.

I claimed the front passenger seat and Bella slid into the back, looking uncomfortable. After driving for some time, the car ride became extremely silent.

"I'm sorry for being such a burden to your family," Bella said suddenly.

"I'm sorry for putting you guys through so much trouble, but I want you to know, I really appreciate everything you guys do for me. Your whole family, actually. I just.. Thank you," Bella said sincerely.

"Of course honey, any time. And you don't need to be sorry, you aren't a burden, you know I love you, your my best friend," I said to her.

Bella was so great, she was so selfless, and kind. What a good friend.

"We'll always be here for you, Bella," Edward said quietly.

Once again, the great Edward succeeded in creating an awkward atmosphere.

"Um, thanks," Bella mumbled, and I stifled a giggle.

We finally reached the airport, and Edward pulled into a parking spot near the entrance doors.

I heard Bella take a big breath of air.

"Well, here we go," she said quietly to herself.

"Terminal 3, is what Charlie said. Come on, Bella," I said to her, hopping out of the car.

To my confusion, Edward came out as well. I shot him a look.

"What?" he said innocently.

"I thought you guys might need some help finding the terminal," he said.

"I think we'll manage just fine," I snapped.

I really didn't like the way Edward was being so chummy with Bella. It wasn't jealousy or envy that forced these feelings on me, but more of a protectiveness. Edward hurt girls, and I wouldn't give him the chance of doing that with my best friend.

"Are you guys ready?" Bella asked quietly.

Me and Edward turned towards a frightened looking Bella.

"Yes," we both said simultaneously.

"Are you ready, Bella?" Edward asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Bella said, taking a deep breath.

We walked into the airport side by side, and I linked my arms with hers. She shot me a small smile.

"That's my girl," I said to her, smiling back.

**R E V I E W ! Please! It's making me sad :(**


End file.
